Cerf, cerf, ouvre moi!
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: 1980. Pour conserver sa couverture auprès des Mangemorts, dans un cas désespéré, Severus Snape n’a d’autre choix que de frapper à la porte de Lily Evans. Dommage, cette nuit-là, il n’y avait que James Potter de disponible… PAS DE SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Cerf, cerf, ouvre-moi!**

**Résumé :** **1980. Pour conserver sa couverture auprès des Mangemorts, dans un cas désespéré, Severus Snape n'a d'autre choix que de frapper à la porte de Lily Evans. Dommage, cette nuit-là, il n'y avait que James Potter de disponible… (une fois n'est pas coutume :) PAS DE SLASH**

**NdA: A la base, cette fic était censée être un OS, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais envie de couper à certains endroits, ce qui donne au final une courte fic de 5 chapitres (courts eux aussi! désolée...). L'option "épilogue" n'est pas encore exclue, cela dépendra des demandes.  
**

**NdA II (le retour) : Cette fiction se déroule fin 1980(plus précisément en novembre), les Potter ne sont pas encore installés à Godric's Hollow. En ce qui concerne la géographie de Londres, je vous prie de me pardonner, c'est lamentable. A ma décharge, je n'y suis jamais allée.**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JK Rowling, bien sûr. Bon, et puis, on peut presque qualifier cette fic de song-fic (désolée pour ça aussi, je suis encore très jeune intérieurement), alors je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'elle appartient aussi aux auteurs de la chansonette! **

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Dans sa maison un grand cerf regardait par la fenêtre._**

**_Un lapin venir à l'huis et frapper ainsi :_**

**_« Cerf, cerf ouvre-moi, ou le chasseur me tuera !  
_**

**_-Lapin, lapin entre et viens, me serrer la main »_**

« Bon. Très bien. J'ai compris ! Tes petites oreilles sont trop sensibles pour ma chansonnette ! »

Harry gazouilla avec éloquence et James secoua la tête, amusé.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est ta mère qui me chantait ça ! Comptine moldue, tu sais. Mais bon comme il y avait un cerf… »

Le bébé le fixa de ses immenses yeux verts. Ceux de Lily. Le jeune père eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Finalement, il soupira.

« Toi, quand tu seras grand… »

Son cœur fut submergé par une vague d'amour, de tendresse, de fierté, et d'amour, d'amour, d'amour… Il but la tasse. Il se sentit perdre pied dans tous ses bons sentiments. Peut-on se noyer de bonheur ? La chaleur remontait de sa poitrine, dans ses joues, remplissait ses yeux et passait par-dessus sa tête. Comme une drogue. Il planait, se savait heureux, ses sentait heureux dans toutes les fibres de son corps, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Profondément, en surface et dans une sorte de halo doré.

Et puis, comme une ancre, un port, la guerre se ramenait.

James détacha ses yeux du berceau et les planta sur la fenêtre légèrement embuée, et bien plus loin.

Les morts, la peur, les pleurs… Terre en vue ! De là où il était tout était sous l'eau, mais au dehors… Putain de guerre, putain de terre !

James aurait mille fois préféré aller visiter les fonds marins, en bouffer jusqu'à étouffement, en recracher par tous les pores, du bonheur ! Aller jusqu'à l'overdose, tout pour épargner à bébé Harry une enfance anxieuse et effrayante. Une enfance de sang et de larmes.

Quelque chose bougea derrière la vitre.

Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent, le temps que James esquisse un mouvement, que sa respiration reprenne, qu'il réalise… A cette heure ?

Vent ? Animal ?

_Et les batailles, dehors, c'est du vent, aussi ?_

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. De lourds battements résonnaient à ses tempes.

Son vœu le plus cher, quand il songeait à se qui se cachait dans le jardin, dans les ombres et les buissons, c'était de prendre Harry, de s'en aller le plus loin possible, de le mettre en sécurité, cette sécurité qu'il avait cru détenir jusqu'à cet instant précis…

_Je leur en foutrai, de la noyade en plein bonheur !_

Alors, avec précaution, il fit quelques pas hors de la chambre, referma doucement la porte, et descendit les escaliers. Il n'avait pas peur. En réalité, il n'avait jamais été aussi calme de sa vie.

Quand il atteignit l'entrée, trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

**oOo**

Il fallait le dire, Severus Snape était dans la merde.

Jusqu'au cou. Jusqu'au dessus de la tête. _Vraiment_ dans la merde.

Enfin, c'était vrai qu'il l'avait un peu cherché. A commencer par le jour où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux de sa Sans de Bourbe de voisine.

_Pas « Sang de Bourbe », Severus ! Tu as juré…_

Et le voilà qui parlait tout seul.

Certainement, tout était de la faute de Dumbledore.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission suicidaire, aussi ? Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Ah. Oui. Ce devait être pour ça. Merlin seul savait (et lui également, désormais) à quel point un vieillard de 130 ans pouvait être effrayant.

Alors effectivement, il était parti effectuer une mission de sabotage. Dans le manoir Malfoy. Au milieu de la nuit. Ne pas se faire prendre relevait de l'impossible, Dumbledore l'avait bien fait remarquer. Pour s'en tirer, avait-il assuré (peut-être pas dans ces termes), seules les capacités hors du commun d'espion graisseux seraient utiles.

La fuite.

Severus Snape avait donc pris ses jambes à son cou, suivi par une Bellatrix très en forme (grand bien lui fasse), d'un Rodolphus un peu frustré , d'un Rabastan très énervé (ah, le réveil forcé…) et d'un Macnair plus sadique que jamais(rien à faire de ce côté-là). Lucius était resté derrière pour réparer les dégâts. Un grand rêveur, Lucius. Snape faisait peu de choses, mais il les faisait parfaitement.

Son sang froid l'avait tout de même gardé de se défaire de sa couverture. Haha. Pas sûr que Voldemort apprécierait autant que lui les jeux de mots.

Semer quatre Mangemorts n'est pas tâche aisée. Ses transplanages étaient repérés, et il était aussitôt suivi. Il soupçonnait Bellatrix de lui avoir jeté un sort de détection à distance, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, son identité toujours cachée.

_Plus pour longtemps. _

Son seul espoir était d'atteindre un lieu protégé de tous les maléfices. Hogwarts, bien sûr. Gringotts, probablement. Cependant, déambulant dans le Londres moldu (premier transpalanage. Réflexe stupide. Il avait simplement rameuté un troupeau de tueurs avides de sang face à leur gibier préféré…), ces deux options étaient légèrement limitées. Si toute l'enceinte de Hogwarts était protégée des transplanages, le parc ne l'était pas des maléfices. Il serait pris sous le nez aquilin de Dumbledore. Et il était hors de question qu'il aille se réfugier dans ses robes. Gringotts, quant à elle, était sûrement fermée, à cette heure. Le temps qu'un Gobelin lui ouvre, il aurait déjà été mené à Voldemort par les tripes.

Non, il fallait trouver autre chose.

Tout en cavalant, bien sûr.

Son cœur battait si vite qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par exploser. Encore pire qu'un gosse tombant amoureux pour la première fois ! Il aurait aimé que ses jambes se déconnectent de son corps, et continuent à courir toutes seules, mais la triste réalité était qu'il les sentait plus durement ne les avait jamais senti. _Tiens ! J'ai un muscle, ici !_

L'air qui rentrait rageusement dans ses poumons lui irritait la peau, lui brulait la gorge, l'étouffait. N'était jamais suffisant.

Un lieu protégé… Un lieu sûr…

_« Et Lily ?_

_Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il siffla entre ses dents, et rectifia._

_-Et les Potter ?_

_-Ils sont en sécurité. »_

Snape faillit trébucher, mais se rattrapa se justesse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à des sujets minés ?

Une autre voix s'immisça dans son esprit.

_« Une petite maison, en plein cœur du Londres moldu. Très mignon ! _

_-Pour toi, tout ce qui n'est pas la maison de tes parents est mignon, Padfoot !_

_-Peut-être, mais je pense qu'ils vont l'acheter. Tu devrais passer, Moony. 21 bis, Edinson Street. »_

Où avait-il entendu cette conversation ? Il se souvenait d'un couloir, d'un mur derrière lequel il s'était caché. Deux hommes. Des sourires. Le Ministère ? Non, le chien-chien de Potter ne mentionnerait pas l'adresse de « gueule d'amour » là-bas. Une réunion de l'Ordre ? Oui. Une à laquelle il n'était pas censé avoir assisté. Comme toutes les réunions de l'Ordre, d'ailleurs… Il était arrivé à la fin. Un rapport à remettre à Dumbledore. Il s'était planqué, personne ne savait qu'il était un espion : celui de Voldemort s'empresserait de le lui raconter. Et les silhouettes de Black et Lupin en pleine conversation.

Puis, l'information percuta enfin sa conscience. Edison Street ! A peine quelques rues plus loin… Et l'un des endroits les mieux protégés de Grande Bretagne !

Malgré la peur, malgré la course, malgré le danger, Snape se figea sur place. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas en vue, mais l'auraient-ils été qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement.

Absurde ! Il ne pouvait pas aller se réfugier chez Lily Evans. Lily _Potter_. Ne le croyait-elle pas Mangemort ?

Ce qu'il était, soit dit en passant.

Mais de toute façon, elle le détestait. Vraiment ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'espérer qu'il reste une miette d'affection dans son cœur si grand ? Assez grand pour un traitre, par ailleurs. Plus de quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé… N'avait-il pas le droit de rêver ?

_Pas quand ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil ! _

Jamais elle ne lui ouvrirait. Jamais elle ne le laisserait s'expliquer… Lily était une vraie furie. Jamais, jamais, jamais…

Etait-ce l'idée de la mort qui lui remplissait la tête de pensées insensées ? D'espoir idiot ? Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il risque sa vie trop souvent !

Il ne se rendit même pas compte immédiatement qu'il s'était remis en route. Précisément en direction d'Edison Street.

Petit con ! Petit con graisseux !

Un lieu sûr… Un _autre_ lieu sûr ! Vite !

En cas désespéré, ne dit-on pas « mesures désespérées » ?

Pas aussi désespérées que ça !

Foutu Dumbledore ! Il devait _vraiment_ conserver sa couverture.

_Combien de tentatives de suicide vais-je donc réussir à cumuler en une seule soirée ?_

Son cœur battait trop vite. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

C'était la seule solution. La plus sensée et la plus folle. Frapper à la porte de Lily Potter, et puis quoi encore ! La surprendre au milieu de la nuit, au milieu de sa vie, entourée de son fils et de son crétin de mari ?

Pourtant, il voulait y croire. Croire qu'il pouvait s'en réchapper, croire qu'il pouvait être sauvé par sa princesse de contes de fée. Croire que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il prit le virage à gauche, un suivant à droite. L'espoir n'avait pas diminué ses souffrances, mais au contraire les avait accrues. Ses jambes pesaient plusieurs tonnes chacune, sa tête était bien trop lourde, et l'apnée n'avait jamais été son point fort. Bien sûr, il y avait également la pensée horrible que les frères Lestrange le rattrape, et qu'il meure à quelques mètres de son but. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Songer à quoi, alors ? A son amour inconditionnel et inutile pour une femme mariée et en première place sur la liste de Voldemort ? A cette peur qui tordait ses entrailles désoxygénées ? Cette _impatience_, de la revoir ?

Enfin, la bonne rue.

_« Ils sont en sécurité. »_

Putain, Dumbledore avait intérêt à avoir bien fait son job !

Le 19, le 21, le 23…

Snape suait à grosses goutes, son souffle s'éjectant de sa gorge sèche en un bruit de fin du monde.

Pas de 21 bis.

Bon. Pas trop con, le Dumbledore.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra. Il fallait savoir que la maison était là. Il enchaîna quelques gestes compliqués de sa baguette, marmonna une formule en latin. Croisa très fort les doigts de la main gauche.

Ses paupières se relevèrent. La maison était là.

_Très mignon, effectivement, Black. _

Il enjamba la barrière, leva d'autres sorts de protection, les replaçant derrière lui, vérifiant à chaque seconde l'angle de la rue.

Sur le seuil, il marqua un temps d'hésitation. Plus de quatre ans…

Essoufflé, la robe déchirée, les cheveux plus graisseux que jamais. Il espérait que Lily n'en tiendrait pas compte.

Il frappa trois coups distincts à la porte.

Celle-ci pivota plus vite qu'il ne l'eut escompté.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, une baguette était enfoncée dans la chair tendre de son cou et ses yeux plantés dans ceux, noisette et dégoutés (dégoutants, aussi) – de James Potter.

« Merde »


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerf, cerf, ouvre-moi!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis très contente que ça vous plaise! Alors, la suite, pour vous remercier! Je suis gentille, hein?**

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis toujours pas JKR, ça n'a pas changé en trois jours! Et la comptine n'est pas de moi non plus. Et oui, après tout, je ne fais qu'imaginer les pires emmerdes pour Severus, et à lui de s'en sortir! **

**oOo**

_Expelliarmus_

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire sauter la tête. »

Snape lui lança un regard sombre, et James faillit s'y noyer. Son souffle était erratique. Avait-il couru ?

« Ca va laisser des traces. »

Jusqu'à où un homme désespéré est-il prêt à aller ? Le jeune homme avait peur d'apprendre la réponse. Le cynisme ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint.

« Laisse-moi entrer, Potter. Et relève vite tes protections sur la porte. Tu ne voudrais pas d'un cadavre devant chez toi ? »

_Cerf, cerf, ouvre-moi ! Ou le chasseur me tuera…_

Etrangement, James obéit. Il tira d'un geste brusque Snape –Snape ! Snape, le Mangemort ! L'amoureux transi de Lily ! – dans l'entrée, et repoussa la porte bruyamment avant de plaquer la silhouette noire et graisseuse contre le battant de bois. Le serpent persifla.

« Si tu t'occupais de la sécurité de ta femme et de ton gosse avant de me casser la gueule ? »

La main serrée autour de la gorge du Mangemort, James leva sa baguette vers la porte. Sort de protection, Confusion, Blocage, Dissimulation…

Il sentait le corps exténué de Snape à côté du sien, sa poitrine se baissant et se gonflant douloureusement, sa respiration hachée et grinçante. Il l'aurait achevé, rien que pour rendre service.

« Il y a des chances que Black m'ait lancé un sort de Détection. »

James cilla, ses yeux s'étrécirent et sa poigne se resserra.

«Cette foutue Lestrange ! Pas encore habitué. »

Il haussa les sourcils. Bellatrix Black, récemment Lestrange ? La cousine de Sirius ? Encore une fois, sa baguette s'éleva.

« Finite Incantatem. »

Le maléfice persista, James jura. Il murmura une incantation en runique, prononça quelques sortilèges d'Annulation, et enfin, la pression diminua.

Et enfin, il réalisa pleinement ce qui venait de se passer.

« Putain, Snape, t'as vingt secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu débarques chez moi, minuit passé, _chez moi_, dont l'adresse n'est connue que d'une poignée de personne, avec à tes trousses, à ce que tu me racontes, une ribambelle de Mangemorts en furie –ce que tu es, par ailleurs ! »

**oOo**

_Il est sympa, le Potter. M'expliquer en vingt secondes ? Au diable les plans foireux de Dumbledore ! Il est temps que je prenne des vacances. Par Merlin, Le Binoclard vient de me sauver la vie ! Pour la première fois de toute son existence, il a su faire preuve d'un peu de jugeote !_

« Il faut que je parle à Lily, Potter. »

Potter, qui justement, avait l'air parfaitement effrayant, avec sa baguette pointée vers lui et cette tête de déterré.

« Quinze secondes ! »

Merde, il était du côté des gentils, maintenant ! Non ?

« J'étais en mission pour l'Ordre. Potter, laisse-moi parler à Lily. Elle m'écoutera.

-En mission pour l'Ordre? –il paraissait un peu confus- Je ne te laisserai sûrement pas lui parler ! De toute manière, elle n'est pas là.

-Oui, une putain de mission de sabotage, suicidaire. »

Un sale coup de Dumbledore.

« Comment ça, Lily n'est pas là ? »

Son cœur eut un raté. Encore. Stupide crétin. Pathétique.

« T'es allé faire le kamikaze ? » s'étonna Potter, et il baissa sa baguette de quelques centimètres. Puis, son regard se durcit à nouveau. « Non. Elle est sortie. »

Conversation à deux sujets. Génial. Snape commençait à être habitué à cette manie bizarre. _Putain, Dumby laisse sa trace partout où il passe !_

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, en tout cas Malfoy va morfler. »

Le sourcil droit du binoclard se leva. Impressionnable, le Potter ?

« Partie où ?

- Malfoy ? C'était vraiment suicidaire. Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois passé du bon côté. Etrange, non ? De ne pas te faire confiance, toi qui trainais avec Mulciber et Avery. Toi, le mage noir en puissance. »

Snape grogna. Il était un Mangemort, effectivement. Un Mangemort très bien vu de Voldemort, par ailleurs. Et voilà qu'un amour d'enfance –son premier, et dernier ? amour- se repointait, en danger de mort. _Ah, sentiment, quand tu nous tiens…._ Fallait la voir, la transformation à l'état de larve rampant aux pieds de Dumbledore !

« Elle est allée chez une amie. Mais d'abord, en quoi ça te regarde ? T'as perdu toutes tes chances de ce côté-là depuis bien longtemps. »

Ah. Potter le possessif et jaloux montrait son nez. Severus esquissa un rictus. _Qu'il était jouissif de voir son ennemi souffrir du même mal dont lui-même avait souffert durant de longues années !_

**oOo**

Et, effectivement, James était possessif et un peu jaloux.

Snape arrivait chez lui comme un lapin effrayé…«Lapin, lapin entre et viens »… poursuivi par il-ne-savait-que-trop-bien-quels sadiques psychopathes, et en plus il se permettait de faire des réflexions sur Lily ! Alors, oui, il sortait ses griffes et hérissait le poil, c'était légitime, non ? De toute manière, rien ne lui prouvait encore que le graisseux était du bon côté.

« Ce n'est pas moi, le dernier mage noir en date ! Je suis un agent double. Tu la laisses sortir avec les tueurs de Moldus qui se promènent dehors !? »

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour.

« Comment ça, je la laisse !? C'est une femme, bordel, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas un objet !

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un objet ! Mais ses parents sont moldus, et elle est recherchée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va lui arriver si on la trouve ?

-Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ? » hurla le jeune homme, hors de lui. Sa baguette, pointée vers Snape fit des étincelles et le graisseux recula, pas effrayé mais prudent. « C'est pas come si son sort t'importait ! Si c'était le cas, tu serais pas devenu un foutu bouffe-cadavre !

-Bah comme tu vois, j'en suis plus un, crétin ! »

James se calma, mais sa respiration restait rapide, et il fusilla Snape du regard, se retenant de peu de lui sauter à la gorge. Merlin, qu'il le haïssait !

« Je devrais appeler Dumbledore.

-Fais ça, cracha Snape. »

James eut un temps d'hésitation en ne remarquant aucune peur ou angoisse dans les yeux de l'homme. Juste de la colère et de l'agacement. Après tout, peut-être disait-il la vérité.

« Bon, soupira-t-il. Admettons que tu n'aies pas menti sur toute la ligne… (il ignora le regard que Snape adressa au plafond) Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore t'aurait-il envoyé en mission impossible ? »

Le Slytherin parut surpris de la question. Il haussa les épaules.

« Les voies de Dumbledore sont impénétrables. »

James réprima un sourire.

« Mais encore ? »

Snape paraissait s'ennuyer ferme. Malgré la menace de mort qui pesait toujours sur sa tête.

« Je pense qu'il espérait quand même que je survive. Un homme d'espoir, Dumbledore. Il croyait en mes talents de fuyard et de lâche, j'imagine. Il a du renoncer à son premier avis sur moi : que j'étais un cas désespéré.

-Tu ne l'es pas ? » interrogea James, très sceptique.

Etrangement, Snape sembla prendre plusieurs années.

« Plus depuis quelques temps. Des fois, le pire révèle le meilleur. »

Il parlait chinois, mais James n'osa pas demander des explications. _Intimidé ?_ persifla une petite voix au fond de sa tête.

« Comment as-tu appris notre adresse ? reprit-il, pour retrouver une contenance.

-Je l'ai entendue, par hasard. »

La méfiance revint, plus aigüe que jamais.

« Entendue par hasard ?

-Black et Lupin. »

Par Merlin, où avait-il donc pu croiser Remus et Sirius !? Snape dut lire dans son regard interrogatif.

« Au QG de l'Ordre. »

Le doute, encore. Dumbledore lui ferait-il à ce point confiance ? Pourquoi Snape se rendait-il au QG, et participait apparemment activement à l'Ordre, sans pour autant assister aux réunions ?

A nouveau, il fut transparent.

« L'espion. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je suis une taupe.»

L'espion ? Le graisseux savait même qu'il y avait un espion ?

« Eh bien, tu l'appelles, finalement, ou pas, Dumbledore ? » lâcha le prétendu agent double, accusateur et impatient. Ceci dit, bonne question. L'appelait-il ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie les dires de Snape, mais d'un autre côté, il répugnait à le laisser rien que quelques secondes sans surveillance, fût-il ligoté, assommé ou même stupéfixé.

_Et qu'est-ce que j'en pense, moi, d'abord ?_ s'interrogea James. Pas con. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ? Les détails que Snape lui fournissait collaient. Il était très peu probable qu'il ait appris leur adresse dans la rue, et Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé accéder au QG s'il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui. De plus, Snape était _réellement_ poursuivi par des Mangemorts. S'il n'avait pas été du bon côté, Voldemort aurait été depuis bien longtemps au courant de leur cachette, non ? _Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas débarquer d'une minute à l'autre ? _La peur lui saisit l'estomac, les tripes. _Putain, tu sors de Gryffindor, bordel !_

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu écris une lettre à Dumbledore, tu lui demandes de débarquer vite fait ici. Je vérifie. Un mot de travers, et si t'es pas mort, c'est que t'es pas dans un bel état. Compris ? »

Les hiboux pouvaient être très rapides. Il l'espérait. Vraiment. Quel autre choix avait-il, de toute manière ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de surveiller les discussions par l'intermédiaire de la Poudre de Cheminette, et il était hors de question de transplaner et laisser Snape seul dans l'appartement. Apparemment, le graisseux devait être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, car il ne rechigna pas.

_Pas du tout l'attitude d'un coupable._

James se sentit un peu rassuré. Un tout petit peu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerf, cerf, ouvre-moi!**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et merci de me lire. **

**Ce qu'ont trafiqué James et Snape ces derniers chapitres: James a laissé entrer Snape pour ne pas que les Mangemorts le découvrent. Méfiant, il ne trouve pas d'autre solution pour prévenir Dumbledore -sans arrêter de surveiller Snape avec sa baguette - que de lui demander d'écrire une lettre au directeur, qu'il vérifiera.**

**Disclaimer: James et Severus appartiennent à JKR, comme les autres Mangemorts cités, Harry, Lily, Dumbledore, Voldemort, la guerre menée entre les deux camps, Sirius, Remus, Peter, et plein de choses encore dont je ne parle pas dans ma fic!  
**

**Traduction: J'avais oublié, mais Slytherin signifie Serpentard. Snape a été traduit par Rogue, mais j'aime pas, alors je garde Snape. Je pense que vous aviez compris ça... (to snap : parler hargneusement. Snape snaps. Yeah. )  
**

**oOo**

_Dumbledore,_

« Pas de « professeur » ? »

Ton ironique.

-Je ne suis plus au collège, Potter. »

_Vos plans foireux, c'est fini._

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Non. »

Regard noir. Abandon.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

La baguette s'agite.

« Ah ! Bon ? »

_La mission a été un parfait désastre. Pour Malfoy, bien entendu. Finalement, pour moi aussi. _

« Comment ça ? Tu n'aimes pas ma conversation ?

-Apparemment, le charme n'opère qu'avec ta femme, Potter.

-Pauvre Snape. »

Pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire.

_Vous feriez mieux de débarquer vite fait bien fait chez Potter –oui, Potter. Sa baguette a l'air impatiente._

« Raye-ça.

-Hein ?

-Trop naïf, Snape.

-Que tu crois. »

Ah, le pouvoir des sous-entendus… Sourire sadique.

Donc,_ Vous feriez mieux de débarquer vite fait bien fait chez Potter –oui, Potter. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix sur ce coup là. Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même. Bref. Il a besoin de votre confirmation en ce qui concerne mon innocence. La cheminée est préparée._

« La cheminée est préparée ?

-Quand tu l'auras préparée, oui, elle sera préparée. D'ici qu'il pointe le bout de son long nez aquilin.

-Et c'est toi qui fais la remarque.»

Coup d'œil vexé. Vraiment puéril.

_Et vous feriez bien de vous grouiller…_

« Il est très bien, mon nez ! »

_Ce serait vraiment con de me déclarer non coupable post-mortem ! _

« Ouais. Comme tes cheveux, c'est ça ? »

_Severus, votre seul agent double, qui va bientôt prendre des vacances. _

_PS : Oui, je me rappelle. Et, oui, encore. Toujours._

**oOo**

Un nom sur l'enveloppe.

Quelques torsades avec ses longs doigts dans la ficelle, autour de la patte de l'oiseau.

Regard suspicieux, dernières vérifications.

Le bruit d'une poignée qui pivote, d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. Envol.

Et la nuit se referme sur le rapace, la maison, le doute et l'interrogation.

**oOo**

« Je suppose que si je te demande ce que signifient tes derniers mots, tu ne me répondras pas ?

-Je suis à ta merci, Potter. Fais comme tu le sens, » lâcha Snape, paraissant blasé, et épuisé. Comme s'il avait prit dix ans d'un coup.

James hésita un quart de seconde.

« Bon. Que signifient tes derniers mots ? Tu es à ma merci, alors réponds. »

Il se sentait l'air d'un profond idiot.

Le Slytherin leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les rabaisser et de les plonger dans les siens.

_Ouch._

« Je rassure simplement Dumbledore.

-Hein ?

-Je suis certain qu'il ne manquerait pas une occasion de me rappeler les raisons de ma « trahison » de Voldemort.

_Hein !?_

-Qui sont ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard profond, et James faillit frissonner. Depuis quand Snivellus récurait les âmes avec les deux charbons ancrés dans ses orbites ?

« Un amour de jeunesse. Cliché, non ? »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune brun trembla de tout son corps, un long courant d'air glacial remontant sa colonne vertébrale.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, lui racontait-il ça ?

_Peut-être parce que tu le menaces de ta baguette, abruti !_

_Lily, Lily, ma Lily Jolie! __Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense encore à toi après tout ce temps. _

Les Slytherin pouvaient être de vraies sangsues.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête, Potter. Je ne vais plus te la piquer, ta rouquine. »

Amertume ? Regrets ? Assurément.

Il eut un haut le cœur, et fut submergé d'un sentiment de rage presque incontrôlable.

Rien que pour se venger de cette jalousie qui lui mordait le cœur, du sentiment de dégoût qui le prenait, il aurait souhaité accuser Snape de tous les maux de la terre. Lui rappeler que c'était lui, le seul coupable, avec ses mots blessants et ses relations douteuses.

Cependant, une vague de fraîcheur, une douche froide lui tomba sur la tête.

Il fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, d'ajouter encore plus de douleur à ce corps déjà courbé par la souffrance.

Pitié ? Oui. Il avait pitié. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pitié de Snape. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était bien lui que Lily aimait, et que le graisseux avait bien failli y passer, au nom d'un amour sans espoir, d'une femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il pouvait envier à Severus Snape.

**oOo**

« Je ne veux pas te ta pitié. »

Il avait craché ces mots, comme s'il les pensait.

_Malgré ce foutu orgueil, ce putain d'amour propre, bien sûr que j'en veux, de sa pitié ! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me fasse sauter la tête sur une impulsion, comme le bon Gryffindor qu'il est, parce qu'il est jaloux que je sois amoureux de sa femme !_

Il se retint de cracher par terre. Dumbledore allait le payer, pour sûr.

Les yeux noisette de Potter scrutant son visage, se plongeant dans les siens lui donnaient mal au cœur. Sa tête lui tournait, tandis que celle du binoclard restait penchée sur le côté, comme attendant quelque chose.

Cette situation était ridicule. Absurde! Potter le menaçait de mort, Potter le haïssait, il condamnait Potter en rapportant la Prophétie à Voldemort, il lui sauvait la vie en se vendant à Dumbledore, Potter voulait le tuer, Potter lui sauvait la peau, et maintenant, Potter compatissait ! Alors qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il aimait sa femme ! Et qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était, en réalité, bon ou mauvais ! Saleté de Gryffindor…

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, cherchant désespérément –qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas, désespéré, ces derniers temps ?- quelque chose à dire, une tirade cynique à lancer, pour briser ce silence, ce chaos. Vainement.

_Chère répartie, où es-tu passée, par Merlin ?_

Potter continuait de le reluquer étrangement, ne réagissant pas à ses mots précédents, à son pic aiguisé. Il aurait presque souhaité le prendre par les épaules et le secouer de toutes ses forces, le forcer à entendre raison.

Ses deux volontés se menaient une guerre rangée dans son esprit, l'une n'aspirant qu'à être crue et libérée, comprise et prise en pitié, tandis que l'autre défendait bec et ongles le peu de sens qui restait dans ce monde, priant pour que Potter, pour une fois, agisse en mari jaloux, et non en fou qu'il était.

_Et maintenant, c'est moi qui perds la boule !_

Certainement, il n'était pas le dernier des cinglés.

_Si ça continue comme ça, Dumbledore va être rattrapé._

**oOo**

James scruta le visage cerné et tiré de Snape, enfonça son regard dans les pupilles sombres du jeune homme, fouillant et retournant tout sur son passage dans une quête vaine, à la recherche de l'adolescent qu'il aurait dû être. Vingt ans ! N'était-ce pas la jeunesse, le bonheur, les plus belles années d'une vie ? L'insouciance et la folie. Le cœur de James vibra dans sa poitrine avec une force surprenante. Leur génération avait grandi trop vite.

Peter, le douillet Peter, avait vu son monde adouci partir en fumée, les couvertures derrière lesquelles il se cachait arrachées, sa bouée percée. A présent, il coulait.

Sirius, lui, au fond, était le même jeune homme que celui qui avait emménagé quatre ans plus tôt chez James. Sans famille, déjà usé par les coups bas de la vie, plein de rêves et de désillusions. Encore un gamin, pourtant déjà un homme. Un peu trop mûr, un peu trop grave, un peu trop triste. Mais toujours bien dissimulé par ses rires canins, ses blagues stupides et ses sourires charmeurs.

Et Remus… Remus, c'était une autre histoire. Pas un de ces contes qu'on raconte aux enfants le soir. Non, une de ces putains d'histoires qui ne font qu'empirer, dont le dénouement sera toujours encore pire que ce qu'on craignait. Leur Moony, sans cesse dans la lune, un grand enfant, malgré les apparences. Bourré d'espoirs à la con. Comme tous les gosses. La guerre et la faim les lui avaient pris.

Vingt ans, putain !

Et lui alors ? Et Lily ?

On ne se marrie pas à _vingt ans_, par Merlin!

Mais cela rendait-il leur amour moins vrai, moins réel ? Leur fils était-il différent car il avait des parents bien trop jeunes ?

James se souvenait avoir demandé à Lily d'attendre. Elle lui avait souri tristement. Comme à son habitude quand il se trompait, mais que la bonne réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait voulue. Et elle avait assuré qu'il était inutile de vouloir ignorer ce qui frappait à toutes les portes. C'était à cause de la guerre ? Soit. S'ils mouraient demain, cela compterait-il ?

Il avait enfin compris. Il finissait toujours par la comprendre.

Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents.

Ils avaient vingt ans, et se préparaient déjà à mourir.

**oOo**

Snape n'avait pas suivi les cheminements de l'esprit torturé de Potter. _Chacun son tour, hein !_ Ses tendances schizophrènes s'étaient apaisées (merlin merci !), et il se contentait de rester sans voix, sans réplique acerbe, sans morgue. Un ballon percé qui se dégonflait petit à petit. Un gosse apeuré à qui on a piqué son jouet. Un stupide crétin vraiment con. Sombre idiot. Les cheveux graisseux, l'âme graisseuse, le cœur graisseux…

_Ce qu'il me faudrait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est une bonne douche._

…

Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était tout frais. Il venait de piquer un sprint pour sauver sa vie, de transpirer à grosses gouttes tandis que Potter décidait s'il allait le décapiter ou attendre pour le balancer aux Détraqueurs.

La parole lui revint, cadeau inestimable d'un dieu lointain, denrée très rare ces derniers temps.

« Potter ! »

Le temps que l'autre guignol à lunettes se réveille…

« Ca te gênerait si j'utilisais ta salle de bains ? »


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerf, cerf, ouvre-moi!**

**Note: Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews! Voici le questrième et avant-dernier chapitre (oui, déjà). Et pour une fois, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire!**

** Premièrement, Severus Rogue (merci!)m'avait proposé de laisser les pensées de Snape à propos de Harry, alors elles sont là, toutes prêtes, dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.(d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un d'autre se demandait ce que voulait dire "schizophrène": quelqu'un qui a des troubles de la personnalité, mais ici -et souvent- utilisé au sens figuré, pour parler de quelqu'un qui a deux personnalités/ Cf: l'animé "Monster", ou encore le thriller "Trouble Jeu", et plein de trucs encore, je suppose... )  
**

**Deuxièment, c'est officiel, je fais un épilogue! Heureux ? Bon, pour laisser encore du suspense, je peux vous dire que j'ai peut-être envie d'écrire le sabotage de Snape, en bonus (eh oui! J'ai plein d'idées!), pour que vous vous rendiez bien compte que Lucius peut bien espérer, il n'arrivera pas à rattraper les méfaits accomplis! ;)**

**Dans l'épisode précédent : Snape a écrit la lettre pour Dumbledore, l'a envoyée, et a au passage révélé à James qu'il était encore amoureux de Lily. Ce dernier ,n'étant pas aussi borné qu'on peut le croire, n'a pas piqué une crise de jalousie mais a pris pitié de son ancien ennemi -plutôt choqué, d'ailleurs. Finalement, Mr. Snape s'est rendu compte qu'il ne sentait pas la rose, et a demandé à James s'il ne pourrait pas prendre une douche...**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas ma propriété, je les rendrai à Mme Rowling quand j'en aurai fini avec eux. En plus ou moins bon état. (je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudra, elle les a bien tous tués...) Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit la comptine.  
**

**oOo**

« Tu déconnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus soutint le regard de Potter, les sourcils haussés et ses yeux noirs plus sombres que jamais.

« Non, pas du tout. »

Le binoclard fit mine d'entrer à sa suite dans la salle de bain, et l'ancien Slytherin lui opposa sa résistance.

« Putain, tu veux aussi me frotter le dos, pendant que t'y es ? Je peux me laver tout seul, bordel ! »

Potter le repoussa vivement, et Snape n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer et de céder le passage, laissant échapper un juron. Il n'avait jamais eu la carrure de résister à James Potter.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seul dans une pièce pendant une demi-heure ?

-Je ne suis pas une midinette, Potter. Dans cinq minutes, je serai dehors, à nouveau sous la menace de ta baguette… »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! Dans cinq minutes, tu croiras être propre, et tu reviendras puant comme un bouc, les cheveux gras… »

_Connard._

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses encore des remarques sur mes cheveux ! Les tiens...

-Lily a dit qu'ils étaient très bien comme ça ! »

Ca, c'était bas.

_Eh bien, si Lily l'a dit…_

« Et tu ne peux pas sécuriser la pièce en trois coups de baguette ? Je suis inoffensif, bordel ! »

James fronça les sourcils, et parut réfléchir à la question.

« Le problème étant que je ne te fais pas confiance, même pour les choses totalement inoffensives.»

Snape se passa la main sur le front.

« Enfin, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il, tentant une dernière fois de dissuader l'autre de surveiller sa vie intime. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse dans ta salle de bain ?

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu penses bien que je n'irai pas espionner ta vie privée ! Je ne suis pas masochiste… »

Ah.

« Il y a des tas de choses que tu pourrais faire seul, même sans ta baguette, d'ici, auxquelles je ne tiens pas particulièrement.

-Tu ne me croyais pas innocent, il y a trente secondes ?

-Présomption d'innocence, tu connais ?

-C'était plus que ça.

Il avait compati, bordel ! Il devait bien le croire un minimum…

-Eh bien, je te laisse utiliser ma douche ! C'est déjà pas mal ! »

Potter croisa les bras sur la poitrine, et Snape comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il faillit renoncer à se laver.

« Fais pas ton prude, Snivellus. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu à poil… »

Doux souvenir. Il s'en serait bien passé, à cet instant. Il fusilla le brun du regard.

« Justement. »

Potter eut tout de même la décence de rougir, et il se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. L'image de la version de lui âgée de quinze ans s'imposa à l'esprit de Severus, qui ne pouvait que marquer les différences. Mais il aurait préféré passer toutes les douches de sa vie en compagnie de Potter que de l'avouer.

Cependant, il avait réellement besoin d'une douche, et Potter -même si ça le tuait de l'admettre- n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Son amour propre s'agita au fond de de lui, poussa des cris désespérés et se débattit de toutes ses forces.

Snape le rembarra durement, et songea avec colère à ses sentiments, ceux-là même qui avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de s'afficher un peu trop souvent depuis quelques temps. Il n'était pas un idiot romantique. Enfin, il était peut-être un idiot, mais il ne criait pas son amour à la lune. Il était indifférent à tout, sarcastique, pragmatique et pas le moins du monde intimidable. Alors hors de question de refuser la douche qu'il avait lui-même demandée, tout ça parce que Potter s'était tellement attaché à lui qu'il ne pouvait plus le quitter.

Bon. Il fallait juste trouver une autre façon de présenter les choses. Il n'était jamais allé à Gryffondor, et la provocation inutile ressemblait beaucoup trop à une attitude de lion.

Il soupira.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix. »

**oOo**

Même en détournant le regard, James n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le corps décharné de Snape, les os saillants, la peau d'ivoire qui luisait d'une lueur bleutée, les muscles bien dessinées, les cicatrices mystérieuses.

Il s'était interdit de poser les yeux sur le bras gauche de l'homme.

Snape fit coulisser la porte de la douche, posa son pied blanc sur le carrelage de la même couleur –troublant, quand on y repense- et s'engouffra derrière de lourd rideau.

James soupira, et s'assit sur le siège couvert de la cuvette des toilettes. Il avait préalablement posé des vêtements propres sur le bord de l'évier.

Le bruit de l'eau éclata dans le silence chloré.

**oOo**

Snape ne songea plus à rien, le feu liquide dégringolant le long de son corps, dans les veines, sur le fin velours de ses paupières, étirant les pointes de ses cheveux sombres.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, noyé sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Chaque goutte explosait dans ses oreilles, résonnant dans ses tempes, faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique.

« Alors, ça fait du bien ? »

Quand il ouvrit la bouche, l'eau se précipita dans sa gorge. Il toussa, crachota, s'y reprit à deux fois.

« Potter. »

« Snape. »

**oOo**

Il savait sa voix enrouée et rauque, mais Snape s'étouffa dans son mutisme et ne parut pas le remarquer.

« Potter.

-Snape. »

Le « la ferme ! » était évident derrière cette interpellation. James, bien sûr, l'ignora.

Il déglutit, et articula doucement :

«Que penses-tu des Moldus, Snape ? Je veux dire, vraiment. Toi. »

James crut quelques instants qu'il n'avait pas entendu, le son de l'eau entre eux deux, ininterrompu, régulier, assourdissant. Ou simplement qu'il n'allait pas répondre, submergé par le lyrisme que cela impliquait.

_L'introspection, tu fais ça souvent, Snivellus ?_

« J'en pense que les parents de Lily sont Moldus. »

Une légère vague d'agacement le parcourut, qu'il refoula rapidement.

« Et alors ?

-Les Moldus donnent naissance à de belles choses. »

Encore ce silence.

_Hop, je le fous sous la douche, et j'en profite pour le forcer à se confesser. Ah, la conversation à cœur ouvert dans la salle-de-bain…Cliché._

« Potter, les Mangemorts sont des humains, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire. Ils sont tous allés à Hogwarts, ils ont des femmes, des enfants. Ils ne sont pas comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils connaissent l'amour. Ils sont simplement trop cons, trop peureux, trop lâches, ou peut-être trop ambitieux. Des sentiments _humains_, Potter. Malgré leur aspect de hyènes. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dégoûtants, des charognards, des imbéciles. Que peux-tu faire d'humains ? Leur retirer leur âme ? Les tuer ? Les emprisonner ?

James ignorait où Snape voulait en venir. Voulait-il le mettre en garde, ou le rassurer, quant à la mortalité des Mangemorts ? Lui inspirer le la pitié ? Ou simplement lui expliquer, lui dire, que cette guerre n'avait pas de but, qu'il valait mieux tuer les idées que les gens ?

Mais on ne peut pas tuer une idée. C'était pour cela que tant de combattants mouraient. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un crève.

Il déglutit et fixa le rideau de douche.

-Très mélodramatique.

Le sarcasme avait un goût de savon dans sa bouche.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Il essaya de ne pas faire de bulles

-Et toi ? Tu vaux mieux qu'eux ? Tu as fait le bon choix ?

-Non. »

James ne savait pas à quelle question Snape répondait. Il ne s'était pas attendu a _autant_ de sincérité.

_Hé, Snape, stop, plus de remarques philosophiques, je me perds dans les profondeurs de ton âme !_

Il se sentit ridiculement insignifiant. Ridiculement ridicule.

Snape était un méchant. Avait été un méchant. Comment pensait les personnes qui avaient choisi de faire du mal aux autres ? S'ils étaient humains, qu'est-ce qui les différenciait des autres ? Pouvait-on les reconnaître dès le début, les éliminer avant qu'ils ne deviennent dangereux ? Les rendre normaux ? Comme les autres ?

Ces pensées malsaines étaient celles du Ministre de la Magie. Les promesses et les arguments qu'il déployait quand il retirait leurs droits aux loups garou, quand ils formataient les jeunes enfants à distinguer le blanc du noir, sans jamais leur apprendre que quelque part entre les deux, il y avait de nombreuses teintes de gris. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait raison, basant ces mesures sur des « si », sur des « peut-être », et des « au pire » ? Pourquoi tant de gens l'écoutaient ? Avait-il vraiment entièrement tort ?

_Eh bien ! Snivellus médite sur les vraies raisons de la guerre et de la mort, tandis que je remets en cause les idées de notre société ! A nous deux, changeons le monde !_

Il n'avait pas souvenir que le savon eût un goût si amer.

James se passa la main sur le front- combattant livrant sa bataille, âme brave toujours prête et aiguisée- puis dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches rebelles, emmêlant les nœuds. Petite manie de jeunesse, petit coup de fatigue. Lily n'aurait pas aimé ça.

Un soupir, encore un.

Et de sous son jet d'eau, l'autre idiot qui ne pipait mot, apparemment fier de son « non » qui voulait tout dire et pourtant ne signifiait rien.

Le monde était tout entier entré dans la salle de bain. La guerre s'était faufilée par le trou de la serrure, l'amour s'était glissé sous la porte, leur passé était la sueur que les murs transpirait.

L'air entêtant revint de plus belle, chansonnette insensée, léger courant d'air aux allures de berceuse, ce jeu pour enfants devenus trop grands, trop vieux, trop tristes. Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la langue et la gorge de James, dans ses oreilles, ses cordes vocales.

_Dans la forêt un grand cerf regardait par la fenêtre…_

Il n'est pas inhabituel de chanter sous la douche, n'est-ce pas ?

_Un lapin venir à l'huis, et frapper ainsi ;_

Etrangement, Snape ne faisait pas de commentaire. L'eau continuait de dégringoler, de s'écraser sur les carreaux, la vapeur continuait de s'élever, d'embuer la pièce, le plafond, le grand miroir, les lunettes de James. Et James continua de chanter de sa voix rauque et cassée, de sa gorge hésitante et fausse.

_« Cerf, cerf, ouvre-moi, ou le chasseur me tuera ! _

Inspiration, légère toux. Il devait finir. Alors, tout doucement, le bruit humide des gouttes couvrant le sifflement de sa mélodie :

_-Lapin lapin, entre et viens me serrer la main. »_

Il n'y a plus de bruit.

Lentement, James se lève. Les muscles de ses genoux craquent. Comme une personne âgée. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pourrait entendre la respiration calme et chaude de l'autre homme.

La porte se referme en silence quelques secondes après qu'il ait quitté la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerf,cerf, ouvre-moi!**

**Note: Et voilà! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ou simplement d'avoir lu cette fic. L'épilogue arrivera... Quand il sera prêt (bientôt. Juste le temps que je le relise une douzaine de fois, pour être sûre que j'ai mis tout ce que je voulais.) Il s'agira de toutes les conséquences que cette nuit a eues, ou plutôt toutes les fois où c'est revenu sur le tapis. Bien sûr, c'est principalement écrit du point de vue de Snape (James étant mort peu après). Vous aurez le droit à une brève apparition de Remus, de Bill, pas mal de Dumbledore, Harry (évidemment), Lily au début (PoV James), et d'autres encore... Si vous voulez voir quelqu'un en particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander, je verrais ce que je peux écrire pour vous! ;)**

**Bonne lecture! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages, la guerre, Hogwarts, les Fondateurs, et la poudre de Cheminette appartiennent à JKRowling. Pour ce qui est de la chanson... Ca n'a pas changé, elle n'est toujours pas de moi!**

**oOo**

Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent quand James redescendit au rez-de-chaussée – la salle de bain était au premier étage. Il se rappela vaguement, comme d'une très vieille blague, la dernière fois qu'il avait emprunté ces marches, à peine une heure auparavant, une éternité. Quand il craignait encore que Voldemort se tînt devant la porte. Ceci étant dit, il n'était pas certain d'avoir été convaincu de sa sécurité…

Il avait soigneusement évité de retourner dans la chambre de Harry. Trop de risques qu'il ne puisse plus en sortir. _Et ça se dit Gryffondor ! _

Pour ne pas rester planté dans l'entrée, inutile et hagard, James s'approcha des fenêtres du salon et releva le rideau de dentelle blanche pour jeter un œil au dehors. Tout à fait innocemment.

Il ne retint pas son juron.

_Par Merlin, faites que les protections tiennent le coup !_

Mais Merlin n'avait rien à voir avec le nez fureteur de Bellatrix et ses chers camarades, occupés à inspecter la rue.

_Bon. Par Dumbledore ! Faites que les protections tiennent le coup !_

James fut repris de son angoisse familière – trop familière. Il s'interdit de croiser les doigts ou de prier. Faire appel à la Providence avait des connotations bien trop désespérées. Il préféra donc garder ses pensées ciblées sur le directeur de Hogwarts, et décida qu'il était temps de lever le sort de blocage de la cheminée. Tout en s'exécutant il repensa – et oui, encore !- à son « invité », celui-là même qui squattait la salle d'eau.

_Il est pas si con, finalement._

Il devait reconnaître que l'espion s'en était bien tiré. James se demandait si dans sa situation, il aurait eu le cran de sonner à la porte de son premier amour, le seul et unique, celui qui avait déjà été perdu.

_Romantique, hein ?_

En fait, non, pas vraiment. La nature humaine avait quelque chose de sale, qui empêchait l'option « conte de fée ».

Tout homme aurait sonné chez n'importe qui pour sauver sa peau.

_Wow._

James, ayant terminé avec la cheminée, bascula sur une chaise près de la table à manger et soupira bruyamment.

_Avec une vision aussi optimiste du monde, pas étonnant que je flippe au moindre frisson dans le jardin !_

Ah. Il redevenait sarcastique. Mauvais.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et les maintint obstinément clos, tentant de retrouver son calme et sa sérénité (qu'il n'avait jamais possédée).

Très très loin de lui, l'escalier craqua à nouveau.

Il devina, plus qu'il n'entendit, Snape s'asseoir sur les dernières marches.

Des papillons colorés et des éléphants étranges commencèrent une danse endiablée sous ses paupières, sans même qu'il s'en étonne. Premier pas vers la folie ? Deuxième ? Plus ?

« Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, siffla une voix traînante à des milliers de kilomètres.

-Si. C'est exactement le bon moment. Laisse-moi pioncer, Snape. »

N'était-il pas heureux qu'il ait cessé ses clowneries, ses menaces inutiles avec son bout de bois redoutable ? _Il devrait. Moi, je suis très heureux. _

« Il est presque deux heures. Aller, Potter, courage. »

Apparemment, Snivellus aussi aimait l'ironie.

Il reprit enfin assez ses esprits pour se rendre compte qu'au lieu de la folie, c'était une vague de fatigue qui le submergeait.

_Ce n'était donc pas non plus un coup de blues, mais un coup de barre ! Content de le savoir…_

Et il l'était, sincèrement. Si seulement Snape le laissait dormir, à présent…

**oOo**

Potter était pathétique. Une loque affalée sur une chaise miteuse.

_Il est juste fatigué…_

Merde, il n'allait pas se mettre à le justifier, maintenant ! Si Môsieur ne daignait pas ouvrir les yeux, c'était son problème !

Snape se releva prestement, sa chevelure imbibée d'eau éclaboussant la cage d'escalier. Il avait faim.

« Tu vas où ? » grommela le bigleux, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se rendit d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine.

La première étagère qu'il ouvrit se trouva ne pas être une étagère, mais le congélateur. Surpris par la fraîcheur, il saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

Les mains agrippées aux manches de sa robe, il inspecta avec suspicion le gros pot gelé. La glace, ça, il connaissait. Crème glacée à la vanille, plus précisément, qu'il soupçonnait être les restes de la grossesse de Lily.

Saisissant deux cuillers dans le tiroir (il avait eu de la chance, il l'avait découvert dès le premier essai), dans le cas où le binoclard se réveillerait, il récupéra le pot de glace et rejoignit Potter autour de la table, s'installant dans une des chaises rouges et or (typiquement Gryffondor).

Ce dernier semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, en le voyant disparaître dans la cuisine. Intéressant de remarquer qu'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, malgré le fait qu'il ne le surveillât plus baguette levée. _O joie._

Snape arracha le couvercle sauvagement, et attaqua la crème glacée. Potter l'observa, bouche-bée, avant de prendre la deuxième cuiller.

Le Sytherin tenta de ne pas songer à l'image ridicule qu'ils devaient donner.

« Tes copains les bouffes cadavres traînent encore dans le coin, » lâcha Potter d'un ton un peu désespéré.

Snape avala rapidement, le froid brûlant sa langue et sa gorge.

« Dumbledore ne va plus tarder à arriver. »

Ca sonnait plus comme une prière.

Il essaya de ne pas dévisager Potter. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Comme s'ils avaient tous deux gagné un peu de respect, mais pourtant ils en avaient perdu tout autant.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, aujourd'hui. »

Snape avait redouté cette phrase toute la soirée. Il l'avait sentie arriver, s'insinuer dans la conscience du binoclard, y camper.

_Par Salazar, pas _encore_ une dette de vie !_

« Merci. »

Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas dit, des années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il voulait être plus mûr, être autre chose qu'un adolescent graisseux plongé dans la magie noire.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se renier lui-même.

« Mais moi, j'ai sûrement sauvé ta peau et celle de tout un tas de personnes en sabotant ces potions ! »

Il n'avait pas été agressif, ni prétentieux. Juste honnête. Et peut-être un peu puéril.

Potter hocha doucement la tête, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Une respiration. Deux respirations.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Snape mit à peine quelques secondes à comprendre de qui Potter parlait.

« Aucune idée. Si les espions se connaissaient entre eux, il n'y aurait plus d'espion. »

Potter hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait. Comme s'il _savait_. Conneries.

« Désolé, » crut bon d'ajouter l'agent double. Agent double pourri, s'il en croyait le regard de son vis-à-vis.

_J'aimerais bien le voir à ma place, tiens !_

Mais il savait que c'était faux. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Silence.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle est en sécurité ? »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu crois l'aimer plus que moi ? »

Il n'y avait plus d'animosité, que des propos plats. Des phrases sans intonations, mais remplie de sens. Le bon sens, celui de leurs vies.

Ils étaient fatigués.

Une autre bouchée de glace, de feu, de vanille et d'étoiles.

« Peut-être », répondit Snape à la question qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

Potter, de toute façon, n'en avait pas.

Silence. Encore.

La cuiller dans le pot, la cuiller dans la bouche.

Des gouttes d'eau provenant de ses cheveux mouillés ruisselaient sur le torse de Snape, s'écrasant tantôt sur la nappe, tantôt sur le sol.

Comme des larmes.

Il était deux heures.

« Et après la guerre ? »

Snape posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme, sans chercher à rentrer, à creuser ou à forcer.

« Dumbledore me concoctera sûrement un petit plan d'avenir bien propret, rempli de rose et de bonheur.

-Il ne l'a pas encore fait ? »

Snape eut un rictus.

« Non. Je crois qu'il commence par s'occuper des gens qu'il aime bien. Pas des pervers répugnants et sarcastiques. »

Potter eut l'air confus.

-S'il ne t'aime pas, pourquoi te préparerait-il un futur heureux ? »

Snape pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son index et son pouce.

« Parce que c'est un humaniste et un grand rêveur. Il croit en l'amour, et le moins qu'on puisse dire de moi, même si c'est pathétique et vain, c'est que je suis amoureux. »

**oOo**

Après que les flammes de la cheminée fussent apparues dans l'âtre, après que Dumbledore eût épousseté sa robe bleu nuit, quand il s'approcha d'un pas un peu anxieux vers la table où les deux ennemis de toujours se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, alors James se tourna vers lui et lui tendit sa cuiller pleine de glace à la vanille.

« Vous en voulez un peu ?

**oOo**

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps le regard bleu et clair de Dumbledore, par-dessus le bureau en bois.

« Quoi, encore ? »

Cela faisait bientôt sept minutes qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil en chintz en face du vieil homme qui l'observait d'une façon plutôt dérangeante, tandis que lui regardait à peu près tout dans la pièce –à part ces deux billes azur. Ses cheveux encore humides avaient laissé ses épaules trempées.

« Je suis tout de même heureux de savoir qu'après toutes ces années, vous avez fait la paix. Il est vrai que tu m'as un peu effrayé, tout à l'heure, dans ta lettre. J'étais prêt à devoir user de ma baguette dès mon arrivée. »

Oui, Dumbledore devait avoir eu une sacrée surprise, quand Potter lui avait proposé une cuillerée de crème glacée !

Mais il n'eut aucun remord pour avoir provoqué son angoisse. Tout était de sa faute, après tout, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Snape fit tout de même mine de s'étouffer, juste pour la forme.

« Nous n'avons pas fait la paix ! Vous croyez qu'on peut oublier tout une adolescence de haine en une soirée ? »

Le silence amusé de Dumbledore voulait tout dire.

_Merde à lui !_

Désormais, la fameuse question « et Lily ? » se transformerait-elle en « et les Potter ?» ? Cette soirée signifiait-elle qu'il se préoccupait de leur sort ? De Potter, ce bon Gryffondor à la si grande âme, et de son gosse baveux ?

Non. Il détestait déjà Harry Potter. Sans même l'avoir vu (juste aperçu par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre en regagnant le rez-de-chaussée)… (Oui, bon, c'était lui qui avait entrouvert la porte). N'était-il pas la personne qui, simplement en existant, ne cessait de lui rappeler sa vie désastreuse, son bonheur hors de portée ? Potter junior, à lui tout seul, faisait remonter à la surface son statut d'espion condamné, d'amoureux sans espoir, et une quantité inestimable de pensées désagréables. Yeux verts ou pas.

Mais, d'un autre côté, cette dette… Snape savait que Dumbledore savait, même s'il n'en avait pas encore parlé.

_Ca va venir, t'inquiète pas…_

Il ne pouvait plus simplement se contenter de vivre, et de laisser vivre James Potter. Ou de le laisser mourir. Ce ne lui était pas égal. Il n'était plus indifférent.

Il secoua la tête sans rien ajouter, et soupira –encore.

Malgré cela, en fin de compte, peut-être que toute cette histoire s'était mieux passée que s'il avait eu à ramper aux pieds de Lily.

Après tout, qui s'en souciait, de ses remords à lui ?

**oOo**

Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, ils n'en avaient pas parlé, ils n'avaient pas officialisé leur trêve comme étant un traité de paix.

Non, ils avaient juste abandonné la haine, la pitié, le mépris et l'indifférence.

Et Snape lui était encore redevable. Mais bon…

Sa main le chauffait encore, cette main qui avait serré celle du Slytherin, après qu'il lui ait rendu sa baguette et qu'il ait rangé le pot de glace.

Par Merlin ! Qu'avait mis Lily dans cette crème glacée ?

James rit doucement, avant de se reprendre, d'afficher une mine sombre, puis de pouffer à nouveau, et de se rappeler que personne n'était là pour l'observer.

_Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher…_

Peut-être pourrait-il rester dans le lit jusqu'au retour de la jeune femme. Au chaud. En sécurité.

Mais il y avait cette chanson, toujours…

_« Lapin, lapin, entre et viens, me serrer la main. »_

Le lapin avait passé un déguisement de chasseur, puis avait failli frapper… sur le Cerf. Il n'avait pas été si bien accueilli que ça, et avait risqué finir en civet. Quant à Prongs, il avait serré les dents avec de lui serrer la main…

Peut-être que les comptines d'enfants, après tout, n'étaient pas faites pour être adaptées dans la réalité. Celle-ci prenait bien trop souvent des libertés peu agréables.


	6. Epilogue

**Cerf, cerf, ouvre-moi!**

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s. Et puis, peut-être à une prochaine fois!  
**

**Disclaimer: Je me contente d'emprunter ses persos et quelques situations à JKRowling -vous pensez bien, jamais je n'aurais zigouillé Snape. Ou Remus. Ou Sirius... Ou Dumbledore... La comptine est une chanson populaire, pas de moi non plus. Si vous tapez "Cerf, cerf, ouvre-moi" sur Google, vous aurez même le droit à la mélodie! Cool, non? Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce texte!**

**oOo**

**10 Novembre 1980**

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

James grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se détourna, enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de lui.

« Non ! J'ai dit que je resterais au lit jusqu'au retour de Lily. »

Il frissonna quand des mains fraîches vinrent chatouiller son cou, ses épaules, et le tirèrent de la chaleur réconfortante et du bien-être brumeux.

« Réveille-toi, James. Je suis là. Et je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

_Hier ?_

Les paroles firent lentement leur chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Il cligna des yeux, pour rencontrer deux iris émeraude étincelants. Il se releva précipitamment, envoyant valser l'oreiller au pied du lit, le réveil glissant de la table de nuit.

_Ah, oui. Hier._

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a eu quelque chose de spécial ? »

Sa voix était hésitante –pour sa défense, il n'était pas totalement réveillé.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais daigna lui fournir des explications.

« En dehors du fait que les protections ont été renforcées ? Peut-être la surprise que j'ai eue en me rendant compte qu'un inconnu a utilisé notre salle-de-bains ! Tu laisses toujours tes habits au bord de l'évier et ta serviette sur le radiateur, précisa-t-elle devant sa mine déconfite.

_Ce n'était pas vraiment un inconnu._

« Oh. »

Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il épousé une femme aussi observatrice ?

_Parce que c'est également la plus belle, la plus drôle, la plus intelligente, la plus généreuse, la plus tolérante, la plus merveilleuse…_

« Oui, _oh!_ »

James se retint de rougir. Les hommes ne rougissent pas.

_Enfin, essayent de ne pas rougir…_

« Je pensais que tu aurais d'abord remarqué le pot de crème glacée vide. »

Lily parut surprise et offusquée.

« Tu as fait un sort à la crème glacée !? »

Le jeune homme se passa la main sur le front.

Elle laissa quelques secondes silencieuses s'égrener, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux auburn caressant sa joue.

« Alors ? »

_Alors, James ?_

Il se massa doucement les tempes.

_Snape._

_Mangemorts._

_Une lettre._

_Lily._

_Du savon._

_Deux cuillers. Froid._

_Dumbledore._

_Cette chanson !_

« Il se trouve que j'ai reçu un invité surprise, hier soir… »

**oOo**

« Severus, je ne pense pas que Lucius en aura fini avant quinze heures… »

Snape leva les yeux du berceau où Malfoy Jr dormait comme un bienheureux – fou, comme certains bébés pouvaient avoir l'air plus appréciables que d'autres…-sans être conscient que le plus puissant mage noir de sa génération se tenait dans la même maison que lui, quelques étages en dessous, dans les souterrains du manoir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Narcissa. J'attendrai.»

Elle dut comprendre 'il n'était pas question de couches pour bébés, car elle hocha la tête sans un mot, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle.

_Je vire les Sangs Purs de leur propre salon. Si c'est pas magnifique…_

« Euh, juste,–elle s'arrêta, et fronça les sourcils – qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? »

Elle n'insista pas en croisant son regard haineux.

_Par Merlin, je ne les lave pas _si_ rarement que _ça_ !_

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que le Mangemort aux cheveux platine fit son apparition, d'un pas chancelant.

Cinq ans auparavant, Snape n'aurait pas reconnu les contrecoups du Doloris.

« La fête s'est prolongée ?

-Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'y as pas été invité. »

Snape haussa les épaules. Lucius n'était pas franchement son ami, et il ne ressentait qu'une très vague culpabilité à l'idée d'être la cause de ses souffrances.

« Ce n'était pas moi qui était responsable de ces chaudrons. »

Le Lord grogna, et s'affala à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir, au fait ? »

Snape soupira, et sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, avant de la lui tendre. Lucius le fixa, interdit, quelques instants, avant de la saisir et d'avaler son contenu d'une traite. La douleur s'estomperait dans les minutes suivantes.

Dumbledore le Bon y avait personnellement veillé.

_Il se préoccupe des petites incommodités de Malfoy plus que de ma survie !_

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, avant d'être brisé par le blond.

« Tu t'es lavé les cheveux, ou quoi ?

-Oh merde, à la fin ! »

**12 Septembre 1981 **

« James, Lily, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du sortilège de Fidelitas ? »

Une ride soucieuse barra le front de Dumbledore, reliant ses deux sourcils en une mince ligne.

Lily acquiesça doucement avant que James ait le temps de parler.

« Cela pourrait rendre notre maison introuvable, à part d'une unique personne, qui seule pourrait divulguer l'adresse, » expliqua-t-elle posément.

James eut un léger sourire en coin.

« Et dissuader les espions en fuite de faire une visite importune minuit passé ? »

Un éclat brilla dans les pupilles du vieil homme et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour.

« J'espère que tu ne le regrettes pas, James. »

Ses yeux riaient.

« Si peu. »

Une fois avait amplement suffi.

**22 Septembre 1981**

Hogwarts était sa maison. Hogwarts était son antre, son refuge. Son terrier ?

Et les senteurs des potions mijotant dans les chaudrons, sur le feu, au fin fond des cachots…

Y retourner, après cinq ans, était presque grisant. Le seul problème restait les enfants…

« Weasley, vous ai-je dit de verser les racines de mandragore en même temps que les épines de cèdre ? »

Le jeune Bill Weasley rougit et reposa précipitamment ses mains sur la table. Snape secoua la tête, et, laconiquement :

« Trois points en moins pour Gryffondor. Non-respect des consignes.

-Alors Severus, comment se déroulent tes cours ? »

Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers le directeur, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, jusque là, Dumbledore. Quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non, rien ! –il sourit (évidemment, c'était Dumbledore)- je voulais juste vérifier si tout allait bien. »

Bien sûr. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Snape martyrisait ses pauvres élèves, et attendait la visite du vieil homme. Dumbledore se devait de garder un œil sur son Mangemort infiltré, non ?

« Je n'ai encore tué aucun élève. »

Ceux présents se hérissèrent derrière lui.

« Parfait ! »

Dumbledore avait l'air _vraiment_ surpris et soulagé, et Snape ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents.

« Un sorbet au citron ?

-Sans façon. »

Il retourna derrière son bureau et Dumbledore fit mine quitter la pièce.

« Oui, c'est vrai que tu préfères la crème glacée à la vanille… »

**7 novembre 1991**

« Je te remercie, Severus. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent, comme les bulles d'une potion Revigorante.

_Il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche ! Déjà qu'il regrettait de l'avoir sauvé…_

« Il n'y a absolument pas de quoi. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui.»

Cette façon qu'avait Dumbledore de hausser les sourcils !

« Pourquoi, alors ? »

Le « pour elle ! » était vraiment trop pathétique.

Snape renifla dédaigneusement.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis du bon côté, à présent, Dumbledore ? Laisser Harry Potter tomber de son balai lors de son premier match de Quidditch… »

_Malgré l'envie pressante…_

En deux mois, l'horrible bambin avait réussi à s'attirer sur lui le double de la haine qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour son père. Entre l'insolence, l'orgueil, le troll, le Quidditch, le furetage…

« Tu aurais pu simplement me laisser faire. A moins que tu aies songé que je n'en étais pas capable ? »

Le Maître des Potions plissa les yeux.

« Ne cherchez pas si loin, Dumbledore, grinça-t-il. J'ai préféré la subtilité, pour laisser croire à Quirell qu'il est encore en sécurité.

Des petites rides se formèrent aux coins des yeux bleus.

« Et cela, bien sûr, sans aucun rapport avec une certaine dette de vie ? »

Snape s'étouffa, crachota, toussa, pour finalement pousser une exclamation atterrée.

« Je ne lui dois rien du tout !

-James Potter t'a sauvé la vie par deux fois, lâcha froidement le vieil homme.

-Et moi, j'ai trahi Voldemort beaucoup plus souvent !

-Il est tout de même mort. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

« Tout le monde finit par mourir. Je ne lui dois rien, répéta-t-il. »

Les actions qu'il accomplissait au nom de James Potter n'avaient en aucun cas un rapport avec une dette, ou une obligation. Le fait qu'il lui ait ouvert la porte ne signifiait rien. Celui de lui avoir accordé sa confiance, par contre, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Dumbledore le fixa sans un mot, mais son regard se radoucit.

« Tu sais, Severus, je pense que tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie. »

Snape prit un air pincé, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ma jambe s'est tout à fait remise, merci. »

Le sourire du directeur s'élargit.

« Je ne parlais pas de ton genoux, mais de tes reniflements intempestifs et de ta toux. »

Le Slytherin lui lança un coup d'œil meurtrier.

« Je crains que Poppy ne puisse rien faire pour moi, articula-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Ah oui ? »

Un reflet sur les lunettes en croissant de lune.

« C'est Potter. »

Les fossettes du vieil homme s'accentuèrent, Snape grogna.

« Allergie chronique. »

**22 janvier 1994**

Dans un autre monde, à une autre époque, Remus Lupin aurait pu être son ami.

_Ami ! Rien que ça ! Sais-tu au moins la signification de ce mot ?_

Mais ce jour-là, le récent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était une épave. Malgré la potion Tue-loup, le repos et les soins, la transformation était douloureuse et éreintante, comme pouvait le constater Snape, observant le lycanthrope campé devant la porte de ses appartements.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger à cette heure-ci, Severus »

Sa vois était posée –comme toujours- et rauque, son ton calme. Mais seul un aveugle aurait manqué les profonds cernes sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lupin ? »

Lui était cassant, mais ça lui était égal.

« Des robes. Les miennes sont sales. Ou usées. Ou déchirées. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en prêter ? »

Snape le fixa, impassible, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer.

« Entre. Je dois en avoir quelques unes dans ma malle. »

Bien que le loup-garou contrôlât ses émotions, le Slytherin remarqua son soulagement. Et, parce que cette situation avait quelque chose de familier, et qu'après tout, à quelques détails près, ils auraient pu se comprendre, il dit :

« Si tu veux, tu peux utiliser la salle-de-bain, ne te gêne pas. »

_Moi, au moins, je ne te suivrai pas._

**25 juin 1995**

Les Maraudeurs étaient devenus des Animagi à quinze ans.

Pour Lupin.

Ils avaient renoncé à une part de leur humanité, ils avaient fait corps avec des bêtes… Pour Lupin !

Snape secoua la tête et grogna.

De toutes les informations qu'il avait reçues ces jours-ci, c'était l'une des plus difficiles à digérer (juste après la résurrection de l'autre psychopathe, et le fait que Fol-Œil n'avait en fait pas été Fol-Œil).

Parce que ça l'embêtait profondément (pour ne pas dire quelque chose de plus grossier).

Premièrement, de ne pas l'avoir su avant, même si en fin de compte, de cette façon, il n'avait pas divulgué l'information à Voldemort, ce qui avait permis à Black de s'échapper d'Azkaban –il avait bien dû admettre, à un certain moment entre son évasion et le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, qu'il n'était pas le traître.

_Foutu Pettigrew. _

Ensuite, c'était encore un des ces exploits qui prouvait davantage que Potter et sa clique avaient eu _de_ _quoi_ se montrer prétentieux…

Vantards et prétentieux, mais honnêtes (enfin, trois d'entre eux).

Même si ça le tuait de l'admettre.

Après, il s'était demandé si lui, à quinze ans, aurait pu devenir un Animagus.

_Et aujourd'hui, cela pourrait-il me servir ? Quel animal deviendrais-je ?_

Puis il avait arrêté d'y penser. Ou plutôt, s'était interdit d'y penser.

Parce qu'il avait la dérangeante impression qu'il aurait pris la forme d'un lapin.

**24 décembre 1995**

Sirius Black était heureux.

Et ça, encore plus que la neige qui fondait dans ses cheveux, que le vent qui s'empêtrait dans ses robes dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors, que l'attaque d'Arthur Weasey, que l'ambiance de Square Grimmauld, que cette période de fête, que l'absence d'Albus, ou même que la présence de la ribambelle de gamins, le mettait hors de lui.

Parce que quand Sirius Black était heureux, il poussait la chansonnette.

« Merlin, Black ! Même ton pote Potter ne chantait pas aussi mal. »

Lupin tiqua et se retourna vers lui, Maugrey fit tournoyer son œil dans son orbite, Shacklebolt haussa les sourcils –presque aussi élégamment que Dumbledore, mais pas tout à fait-, l'affreuse cousine violette du cabot trébucha –pour changer- et Black lui-même devint gris.

« Que sais-tu des capacités vocales de James, de toute manière ? » rétorqua froidement le brave homme (c'était bien la seule chose positive qu'on pouvait dire de lui).

_Oops._

Il se serait déguisé en Père Noël plutôt que de s'expliquer avec Black.

Heureusement, cette année-là, ce dernier fut en avance, sa longue barbe blanche le précédant, avec ses lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur le bout de son nez aquilin.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis désolé de mon retard en ce jour de fête. Pouvons-nous commencer, à présent ? »

**mai 1998 (Bataille de Hogwarts)**

Sa vie, son sang et son passé s'écoulaient de lui, ruisselant sur ses joues, comme des larmes rouges, bleues ou grises.

Tout s'envolait, s'obscurcissait, s'effaçait.

Il avait appris à ne plus craindre la mort.

Il l'avait attendue, avait _su_.

On ne tue pas Albus Dumbledore sans conséquence, même sur sa demande.

_La première fois que je suis passé par ce tunnel, sous la Cabane Hurlante, j'ai failli y passer. J'étais sûr que si j'y retournais, rien qu'une seule autre fois, jamais je n'en reviendrais. Et voilà._

Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas la génération sacrifiée ?

Et il y avait ce garçon -cet homme ?- penché sur lui, avec son expression vide, et ces yeux…

_Merlin, ces yeux !_

Mais lui aussi allait crever.

Malgré lui, tout ce qu'il avait juré à Dumbledore, et le fait qu'il soit déjà moribond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié.

_De la même façon que son père a eu pitié de moi, il y a si longtemps._

Mourir était éreintant.

Les filaments argentés de souvenirs dégringolaient de son front.

_Adieu, Lily._

Bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'une carcasse vide. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus de quoi se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Sans mémoire, sans amour, sans regrets.

_Et cette nuit-là, dois-je la lui laisser ? Ou va-t-elle disparaître de l'histoire, comme toutes ces pièces que ni les acteurs morts, ni les spectateurs muets ne peuvent raconter ?_

Mais ce passé lui appartenait. Rare chose qu'il posséderait toujours, même derrière le voile. Il ne recherchait ni l'absolution, ni le pardon. Tout ce que Potter devait faire, c'était comprendre.

Que lui apporterait, au milieu de la certitude qu'il allait mourir, le fait de savoir que son père n'avait pas toujours détesté Severus Snape ?

Plus rien ne comptait, de toute façon.

Le noir l'enveloppa, l'emmena loin de cette marre de sang et de cet univers aux yeux verts. Les pensées cohérentes le quittèrent.

Le chasseur avait finalement attrapé le lapin.

**8 août 2006**

« _Dans sa maison, un grand cerf regardait pas la fenêtre,_

_Un lapin venir à l'huis, et…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? »

Hermione, surprise, leva les yeux de Rose le bébé rose, installée dans ses bras, pour observer Harry.

Celui-ci piqua un fard, se rendant compte de la rudesse de ses paroles.

« Euh… bredouilla-t-il.

-Une comptine. Moldue. Pourquoi ? »

Le monde oscilla légèrement autour de lui. Pourquoi, en effet ?

« Je… rien. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette chanson. C'est… Continue. S'il te plait.

_**Dans sa maison, un grand cerf regardait par la fenêtre**_

_**Un lapin venir à l'huis et frapper ainsi :  
« Cerf, cerf ! Ouvre-moi, ou le chasseur me tuera !  
-Lapin, lapin entre et viens, me serrer la main. »**_


End file.
